Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a radar apparatus, and more particularly to a technique which determines a displacement (i.e., positional displacement) of a radar apparatus mounted on a vehicle.
Background
Conventionally, a radar apparatus has been used to perform various controls in order to improve running safety of a vehicle, in which radar waves including laser light, ultrasonic waves and millimeter waves are transmitted/received so as to detect objects existing around the vehicle.
The radar apparatus is mounted on a predetermined position of a vehicle so as to irradiate radar waves within a predetermined irradiation range. Hence, due to various reasons, when the mounting position of the radar apparatus is shifted, the radar waves cannot be irradiated within the predetermined irradiation range so the detection accuracy of an object is decreased. As a result, there has been a problem that the accuracy is decreased in the various controls for improving the running safety of the vehicle.
According to JP-A-2004-85258, a technique for detecting a positional displacement of the radar apparatus has been proposed (PTL 1). Further, JP-A-2004-85258 discloses a configuration in which a deviation of the axis in the radar apparatus is detected for a direction perpendicular to the running surface of the vehicle, by using a detection value of the acceleration sensor provided on the vehicle body and a detection value of the acceleration sensor provided in the radar apparatus.